We Meet Again
by greengirl16
Summary: Eight years after the Titanic sank Rose and Jack are alive. Rose is an actress and Jack works in a business. Both of them are oblivious that the other is alive. What happens when then run into each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Titanic story! This idea came to me in math class :P Shh ;) I was _trying _to pay attention I swear! Haha I decided to write and post it. I really hope you enjoy it. I am shocked that I am starting to write new fanfics in different categories. I have been writing for the musical Wicked for about a year now… o_O Oh well I still love writing those stories :D Now on to the story! As Always -Greengirl16 **

**A/N: I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors in advance **

* * *

The crowd could be cheering from down the street. The car pulled up to the red carpet and halted. The cheers became louder. The door swung open and a thin gorgeous woman stepped out. The flashes from the cameras where already blinding the woman and she smiled politely and waved at her fans as she was silently escorted to the front of the theatre and entered.

It was the premier of her new movie. She hadn't wanted to come, but she was the lead role and Andrew wouldn't let her stay in the house. Andrew was her agent. He also was madly in love with her and she was well aware of it, but didn't like to acknowledge it. She had feelings for someone else, someone who she could never be with, for he had died 8 years earlier. She sighed as memories rushed back to her. The few days she had known him had been the best ones of her life. Her eyes started to fill with tears so she subtly brushed her cheek to keep them from falling. She had to stay strong. She had promised him she'd live and she had, though it was hard to move on when she desperately longed for him to be standing at her side. She considered him to be her number one fan, looking over her. She smiled at that thought.

"Rose? Darling are you alright?" Andrew asked.

She looked around for a split second before focusing on his face. "Pardon me?"

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked worriedly. "You seemed like you were in another world for a while."

Rose wished she were in another world one where she and Jack could be together again. "I am fine." She snapped, feeling guilty for doing so. The date was April 12, 1920. Exactly 8 years ago, she had met the most wonderful loving man in her life, only to have him taken from her 3 days later. She prayed for the days that they would meet again in the afterlife and they could be together forever. She could already see his smiling face waiting for her to join him.

"Here's your seat Miss Dawson." Someone said, interrupting her thoughts again.

She muttered a thank you and sat down.

* * *

It was a typical Friday evening. Trying to make your way through the crowded city streets. A man was headed home from work, relieved it was the weekend. He'd have 2 days to go home and drink away his memories that haunted him. Two days wasn't long, but he took whatever he could get. He needed to make money, which is why he stuck with his terrible working conditions. Otherwise, he wouldn't have money to buy the expensive beer he liked.

He winced as he heard screaming fans. He hated movie premiers they made it even more difficult to walk home. He started shoving people out of his way, which proved to be more difficult than he originally planned. Posters for the opening movie were posted all over the theatre and some fans held some, waving them back and fourth in the air.

Somebody jabbed their elbow into his side. He bit his lip to hold back his cry of pain. He turned to glare at the man when he caught sight of the celebrity everyone was screaming about. He saw the back of her dress and her long auburn wavy hair just as she entered the theatre, the door closing behind her. She had beautiful hair. He wondered who she was.

He turned to a fan, "Who is that?" He asked. The person gave him a look that seemed to wonder what planet he was from.

"The one and only, Rose Dawson. Isn't she gorgeous?" He said.

Jack nodded in agreement. He had to wonder, what was it with him and red heads named Rose. It struck his as ironic, but he ignored it because he knew his Rose had died about 8 years ago… His thoughts grew deeper as he realized that today would have been the eighth anniversary since they had met. He wished she where still with him to share this day with him. He sighed at hurried home because along with his amazing memories of his little time he had spent with Rose were bringing back the memory that haunted every dream for the last 8 years, the night she died. He had never seen her again; she had been left at sea with all the other passengers who didn't live. He wished it were him that had died in her place. She had so much more to live for, it was cruel really. He could hardly wait until the day they would meet again, if that day could only come quicker.

* * *

Rose was led out the back exit of the theatre to avoid the fans and paparazzi. The car sat there running, with the driver holding the door open for her. She walked to the car and saw a man hurry past the alley holding a briefcase; she figured he was going home from work. He had blonde hair and seemed like he could be a very handsome man, but she was far away so she couldn't get a glimpse of his face. He suddenly turned as if reading her thoughts and stared right at her. Rose felt faint. He looked so much like Jack, she could have sworn it was his twin. Rose closed her eyes and when she opened them he was gone.

_Great. _She thought to herself, _now I really am going crazy._

She stepped into the car and sat down, the driver shutting the door behind her. The driver then hopped in the front seat and they drove off.

* * *

**So…what do you think? Should I continue? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Wow. Sorry for the long wait in the update. At first I had writer's block and then I wrote a chapter in my notebook, but I got bit by a spider and my hand was swollen and I couldn't type.... O_O Also I apologize for how short this chapter is.... Hopefully the next one will be longer! :P Anyways...On to the story! As Always -Greengirl16

**Bags of Candy for**

**NatPadackles (you need to update your story! I am dying to know what happens!)  
chinacollontour  
PussInBootsEnGarde  
G.  
royandjohnnyfan  
Lady Marianne**

**Also bags of candy for all of you who favorited or alerted this story! Thanks your support of this story means so much to me! :D**

**A/N: Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Titanic :P**

* * *

Rose sat on a sofa drinking tea reading a two week old tabloid. She wasn't really reading however, she had again escaped into her fantasy world where Jack had survived and they had gotten off the Titanic together. They were now horseback riding in the surf at Santa Monica. She smiled, but she was brought back to reality by the sound of a roll of paper hitting her mahogany coffee table.

She jumped and gazed up at Andrew, who stood before her smiling.

"Look!" He exclaimed. "You made headlines!" Sure enough, the title read: Rose Dawson's New Smashing Movie Hits Theatres! She skimmed the first paragraph to satisfy Andrew.

_Hundreds of people lined the streets last night for the premiere of Rose Dawson's new movie._ There was a picture of the crowd. Rose glanced at it, but as she was looking away something in the crowd caught her eye. It was the image of a person standing. She recognized him as the blonde man. He was walking with his head down and was carrying his brief case in his hand. That was the man she had seen when she was getting into her car.

She squinted, trying to make out details in the blurry black and white newspaper photo.

"Andrew." She stated.

"Yes Rose?"

"I need you to find out who this man is right there." She pointed to the guy she was referring to in the photo.

Andrew looked at the man. "Clearly he's not a fan." He pointed out. "Why do you care?"

"Not to sound rude, Andrew, but can you please not ask questions?"

"Of course." He nodded and left.

Rose sighed and glanced at the picture again. She should know better than to think it was Jack, but she could not help herself.

She arrived at her office later that day. She wasn't sure why she had an office, but it made things easier. She went into the back and started reading some of her fan mail.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called out. The door swung open revealing a flustered looking Andrew.

"I went to the publishing company of the paper and told them to find more pictures with the man in them. They agreed after I offered them some money…"

"That's fine." Rose said, in a somewhat deadpan voice.

"Well they agreed so we should have the man identified by this evening if not by the latest tomorrow morning…

"Thanks Andrew! You're the best!" Rose's eyes lit up and she smiled. Andrew noticed he never had seen her look so happy. He grinned, his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said, his eyes skimming his clipboard. "Someone is here to see you."

"I didn't have any appointments today, did I?" Rose asked puzzled.

"No."

"Well than whom?"

"Someone by the name of Caledon Hockley."

* * *

**Review? :D *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank the people who have been constantly reviewing and adding this story to their favorites. I told myself I was quitting fanfiction a year ago and then I recently wrote a fanfic and posted so I was like 'I guess I haven't officially quit.' I felt really guilty about leaving many of my stories unfinished and this was one of those stories. I recently saw Titanic in 3D then again in IMAX 3D, which made me think of this story. I went back and looked at it and I thought: 'I always hated when people abandoned stories. I'm such a bitch for never updating.' It's been what 2 and a half years? Yet, I'm still getting reviews and favorites so obviously people are still reading. So to any of you who favorited this or followed this story and have been waiting, Hi, I'm greengirl16, you may vaguely remember me. Sorry for the insane length of a wait and I hope this chapter is worth it.**

* * *

"Lying low doesn't seem to be your forte, darling," Cal said, pushing past Andrew. "You can go now," he snapped, dismissing him.

Andrew looked at Rose, unsure of what to do.

"It's fine," Rose smiled, trying to reassure Andrew and herself.

Andrew scurried out of the room like a mouse.

"You know Rose, your mother has been worried sick about you. You never wrote." Cal's gaze wandered around Rose's office looking at her awards. He seemed shocked that she had succeeded without him.

"Why are you here?"

Cal's eyes met Rose's hard gaze. He hadn't changed. Rose could see that. He was the same arrogant, shallow man she had been engaged to. She had hoped living through a crisis like Titanic would have changed his ways and made him a better person.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Cal asked curiously, but his dark eyes gleamed in a devilish way. He knew the answer.

Rose's blue eyes diverted from his stare for a split second and she realized her mistake as she made it.

Cal smirked victoriously. He _always_ won, and he took pride in that. "Oh, I see, well I'm _so_ sorry for your loss." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I know he meant a lot to you. It's a pity… after all you went through to be with him that he didn't make it."

"Get. Out."

"Why, Rose, darling, that'd defeat the purpose of me coming here."

"Yes, why did you come find me?" Rose asked harshly.

"I've come to retrieve something of mine that you have."

The Heart of the Ocean. Rose knew exactly what he was looking for. She knew he'd come back for that the second she found it in the coat pocket on the Carpathia. She had it locked away currently, saving it because even though it was from Cal, she connected it with her moments with Jack. "What's that?" she asked, playing stupid.

"I'm not a fool, Rose. The diamond was in the coat pocket. The coat I gave you when I last saw you on the Titanic."

"That coat was taken from me when I boarded the Carpathia. It was damp and the crew didn't want me to get ill so they gave me a blanket and took it."

Cal growled in frustration and approached where Rose sat behind her desk. He heavily set his hands on both sides and leaned in close to Rose's face. "You're lying."

Rose's stern face didn't falter.

"If I find out you have my diamond, I will"

Andrew cleared his throat from the doorway, holding a folder in his arm. "I think it's time for you to leave sir."

Cal look appalled, "Do you _know_ who I am?"

"No, and apparently you aren't aware who Miss Dawson is either. She has somewhere important to be now so it's time you leave."

Cal sneered and spun around on his heel, walking towards the door. He paused near Andrew, and turned back to look at Rose, "Oh, and Rose, darling, nice name, I'm sure Jack would be honored." Then he pushed past Andrew, bumping into his shoulder and disappeared.

Andrew's face was a mix of confusion and hurt. She'd never told him about Jack, the reason she'd never consider loving someone else. Andrew seemed to remember why he'd walked in, "The publisher of the paper just dropped off this envelope. I figured you'd want to see it immediately."

Rose tried to hide her anxiety as she scrambled to stand up and take the envelope. This was it… the answers were in her hands. Was she insane or was Jack alive?

"Well I'm going to head out for the night," Andrew said, rolling back on his heels.

Rose didn't hear him, being too preoccupied staring at the manila colored envelope so he quietly slipped out of the room.

"This is it," Rose whispered to herself as she delicately tore open the envelope with her hands visibly shaking.

* * *

Jack pounded the bar, mumbling as he downed another glass of hard bitter liquor.

The bartender, who was wiping down the counter with a rag looked up, recognizing his frequent customer's request: another glass.

"Haven't you had enough for tonight?"

"No," Jack snapped.

The bartender obliged, filling another tall glass with the yellowish foaming substance. "This is your last one."

"Yeah, yeah…" Jack said, downing the drink. He had no intention of stopping until the pain was overcome by the darkness, his only escape.

He pounded his fist on the counter again.

"No, no more. You've had enough," the bartender said tiredly.

Jack slammed both his fists down on the counter, threw the stool back in rage, and stumbled out the door. He clumsily made his way down the city streets, using different buildings for support.

"Jack?" he thought he heard someone call. Probably just his drunken daze. He continued to walk.

"Jack Dawson?" No, someone was definitely calling his name.

He turned around. The world seemed to be spinning. He squinted his bloodshot eyes and tried to focus on the large woman staring at him.

"Molly Brown?"

She laughed heartily, "For a second there I thought you didn't recognize me, Jack."

Jack rubbed his sore eyes and gave a stiff, pathetic laugh.

"How're ya, Jack?" she asked, in her usual cheerful tone.

"Fine," Jack lied, stumbling and falling over.

Molly caught his arm and kept him from falling. "You don't look so fine, son. Here why don't ya come back to my place for the night, rest up, then we can catch up in the morning?"

Jack nodded sleepily, his eyelids becoming heavy, as he leaned onto Molly for support.

* * *

Rose opened the envelope and peered inside at the contents. There was a letter on a tinted piece of paper. Fine printed loopy writing read:

Dear Miss Dawson,

We are sorry to say that we were not able to identify the man's name for you. He appears to be a local factory worker and we included other pictures from the premiere that he appeared in. Maybe you'll be able to identify him better. Sorry again,

Sincerely

Kenneth Newberry

Editor of the Los Angeles Examiner

Rose sighed, the hope rushed out of her as she pulled out the pictures the paper had included. Basically they all looked like the one printed in the press, the same awkward angle, where you couldn't really make out any features because the man's light hair covered his face. Rose flipped through each picture, becoming more and more disappointed. You're so stupid, she told herself. You actually fooled yourself into hoping he's alive and now you're staring at a stranger wishing it's him. Picture after picture and she was nowhere closer to identifying the man and proving to herself that the man in the image isn't the man she thought she lost eight years ago. She flipped to the next image. It showed the crowd at the premiere and right in the center of the picture there was a gap in the crowd where the man stood, staring at the camera, captured in time. His dull light eyes and soft features caught on accident by some photographer quickly trying to take photos. Rose's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Jack," she choked.

* * *

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a fanfiction miracle! An old abandoned dead story returns and rises from the grave. Zombie fanfiction? After years of getting reviews for this story you all guilt tripped me into updating. The power of the people. I'll stop talking now.**

Rose still was in shock, staring at the photo that was wobbling in her feeble hands. _Jack's alive._ How? She had to be dreaming. _This can't be real…._ A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Andrew entered, slightly flushed, looking as if he was about to burst with an exciting secret. "I just received a letter and you'll never believe what it says!"

Rose looked up at him quizzically. "A letter?"

"Remember last month you asked me to send out letters to different directors about a new role for you after you finished shooting your last film?"

"Yes…" Rose vaguely remembered nodding when Andrew asked her if she'd like him to send out letters for her.

"Well we got a reply and you've been offered a part! The show starts in two weeks!"

"That's great, Andrew!" Rose said trying to act enthused. For an actress, she was doing a terribly poor job of doing so.

"The best part is, it's some new Broadway show! It's incredible, a type of acting you haven't tried yet, it'll be great. The director wants you on a train tomorrow so you can start rehearsals so I packed some things for you to"-

"What?" Rose cut him off. "A train? Where is this located?"

"New York…"

Rose paled. _Jack. _He's somewhere in the area. She had to find him. "Andrew, I can't."

"What?" Andrew was taken aback. "But imagine what this role will do for your career!"

"I can't, something important has come up. I need to stay here."

Andrew looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Oh, well I sort of already told them you'd take the part."

Rose's stomach twisted into a knot. She couldn't leave, not now, not when she was this close to finding him.

"Look, I'll write the director back, and tell him you can't do the part, but can you at least go to New York for now, so they can have someone until they fill the part?"

Rose hesitated, she couldn't leave, but it wasn't fair to the people in New York either and she couldn't just abandon her career. She had told Andrew to send those letters looking for a new job. "Ok," she agreed, "I'll go to New York."

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the open windows. Jack moaned and blindly felt around for his pillow to pull over his eyes to stop his head from pounding. _Where is that damn pillow?_ It wasn't there… His arm fell a few feet off the narrow thing he was lying on. He tried to roll over, but came face to face with a wall of cushions. A couch? This wasn't his bed… _Where am I?_ Prison, for sure…. Jack thought, not wanting to open his eyes. I bet that son of a bitch bartender called the cops and got me arrested. Jack opened his eyes ready to cuss out some cops. The strong light caused a searing pain to shoot through his skull. "Uhhhh…" he moaned, "I'm gonna be sick." He squinted his eyes to see his surroundings. No bars or cold concrete cell, well that was a good sign. It seemed like a small moderately decorated apartment that belonged to a-

"Hiya Jack, see ya finally woke up!"

Woman? He was in a woman's apartment? But he would never…not after he lost Rose. She came closer and he slightly opened his eyes a bit more to get a better look. Molly Brown? "Molly?" he asked.

"Why yes, I see you don't remember how I found ya stumblin' down the street last night and brought ya back to my place to sober up."

Jack raised his eyebrows in thought, trying to grasp any vague memory of the previous night. It was useless.

"So how's life in America been treatin' ya?"

Jack suppressed a dry and bitter remark. Could she not see the state he was in? Dirty, probably reeking of alcohol since he couldn't remember the last time he had showered. He was barely making it by, trying to earn wages only to blow them on alcohol. Most nights he spent crashed out in some pub, other nights he'd manage to make his way back to his dark, damp one room apartment where he'd usually collapse upon walking in the door. "Not as well as I expected."

"You're just as bad as Ruth…"

Ruth? The name seemed fairly familiar to Jack, but he couldn't grasp where he had heard the name.

"Just be thankful. We're survivors, Jack. We were given another chance to live for something, don't ya think?"

Jack felt himself becoming angry, "Yes, but all the people who died. I can't stop hearing their screams… I can't stop feeling guilty. If only I had… maybe we'd both still be here- and"- Jack buried his face in his hands.

"Rose? Ruth's been beating herself up about it too."

Just then a bedroom door opened and a slender woman with red curly hair walked out. She looked at the figure on the couch. "I wasn't aware we were having a guest, Molly," she said, tying her worn silk robe tighter around her waist. She made her way to the kitchen and filled a kettle with water placing it on the stove.

Jack looked up to observe the new comer. Her red hair was haphazardly pulled back into a braid. Her hair appeared to be thinning and wrinkles lined her face. Her lips were pulled down at the corners giving her a constant saddened look and her blue eyes seemed to be darkened with guilt. He studied her face longer and then knew who she was, Ruth, Rose's mother.

After a few moments of silence, Ruth turned to Molly, well aren't you going to introduce me to our visitor?

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed, "Surely you remember Mr. Dawson."

Ruth looked at him puzzled, but as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, she pursed her lips upon recognition. "How could I forget?" She stared at him intensely while waiting for her water to boil. Jack sensed that she blamed him for her daughter's death.

"Um, Molly," Jack said, feeling uncomfortable, "where's your washroom?"

"Oh it's down the hall to the left, sonny." Jack left the tense room, as quickly as his migraine would let him.

There were three knocks on the apartment door. Molly crossed to open it and gasped when she met the tall man with slicked black hair on the other side. "Cal?"

"Ms. Brown," he greeted, a fake smile plastered on his face as he side stepped Molly and entered the apartment. "Oh, Ruth! I was hoping I'd find you here. I came to tell you that your daughter sends her condolences that she didn't write sooner."

Ruth gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. The kettle started to shriek and boil. "You found her?"

"Rose is alive?" Molly asked, shocked. "-Well this is fantastic news! Where'd you see her?"

"In her office. I saw her movie posters plastered all around town, at first I didn't think it was her since she changed her last name to that filthy rat's last name, Dawson" Cal sneered.

"How is she?" Ruth started firing off questions, clinging to the hope that this wasn't a dream and that her daughter, was in fact, alive.

"She seemed…well. As stubborn as usual."

"Why… why didn't she contact me… I'm her mother..." Ruth quietly asked herself. "What does this mean about the wedding?"

Just then, a door down the hallway opened and a blonde pale man walked into the living room. "She's alive?" he asked hoarsely.

Cal squinted his eyes at the man scrutinizing him, then started laughing bitterly, realizing what he had just done.


End file.
